The second time I met him
by I.Love.Lollipops
Summary: This is the sequel to When I first met him
1. Axel PoV

**Okay. This is the sequel to When I first met him. So if you haven't read that please do.  
**

**Edit: Fixed the spelling mistakes that I could find  
**

**Disclaimer: This is getting boring. I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts  
**

**The second time I met him**

The second time I met him, it was by the school. I had been sitting in front of it waiting for several hours. What can I say, I really wanted to see him again. It had been over a week since our little crash, and I hadn't seen him since. Finally the bell rang out, and tons of kids began flocking out of the giant building. I watched out for a mop of blonde hair, and spotted it not too far from the entrance. It was moving my way at a quick pace. Soon I could see his face as well. He looked like his head was in another place. Maybe he spaced out a lot? I decided to call out to him.

"Hey Roxy-poo." He stopped dead in his tracks, turned his head and stared at me. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, like he couldn't decide what to say. Finally he settled for a confused: "What are you doing here?"

"Told you I would see you again, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah... But still. Why here?"

"Don't know where you live, so this was the only place I knew you would return to."

"Oh..." He answered. He seemed completely flabbergastered. Suddenly a girl with black hair popped up besides Roxas. She smiled and asked him: "Who's that?"

"Well... He's the guy I ran into on my skateboard." Roxas explained in a low voice.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" She then asked me.

"Promised Roxy-poo that I would see him later. Now is later." I grinned. The girl grinned back.

"It is indeed. My name is Xion, by the way." She put her hand out towards me.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" I shook her hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Axel. I've heard so much about you." She glanced at her watch, and then said: "I have to go. I'm kinda busy. See you later." She skipped away, waving. I waved after her. Then I said: "So... You told her about me." It was a statement. He blushed.

"Yeah. She wanted to know why I was so distracted."

"So... I distract you." It was once again a statement. He spluttered, and started to say something.

"It's okay." I interrupted. "You distract me as well." That made him quiet. After a long silence, where all we did was stare at each other, he said: "Oh... I do?" Sounding very hopeful.

"Of course you do. You are way too cute, for you own good."

"Am not!" He was blushing a deep shade of red. Cute.

"Are too." I grinned. "Well, do you want to go get ice cream with me" That took him by suprise.

"Sure... Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"To the clock tower." I took his arm, and started pulling him along. "Come on, let's go."

"Coming, coming. You can let go of my arm, you know."

"Don't wanna." That earned a heavy sigh. Appareantly Roxas decided to let it go, and just let himself be pulled along. When we arrived at the ice cream parlor, I ordered two seasalt-ice creams.

"Seasalt-ice cream? That sounds disgusting." Roxas pulled a face.

"Trust me, it's not." I handed some money to the cashier, flashing Roxas a smile.

"Where will we eat it?" He asked.

"Up at the clock tower." I grinned at him, grabbed his arm again, and pulled him along towards the clock tower.

"Slow down! I don't have nearly as long legs as you."

"That's just because you're short." I stated, but still slowed down a bit.

"Am not! You're the one who is extremely tall."

"If you say so." I grinned again. "And now we're here." I came to a stop, and looked up at the tower. It looked the same as always. I let go of Roxas arm, and motioned for him to follow me.

"We have to be quiet." I whispered to him.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"So that no one will notice us, silly." We went inside the clock tower, and walked towards a door, that said _Personal only_.

"That's _Personal only_." He commented.

"I know. I can read." I looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was.

"Then why are you opening the door?"

"Because this is the only way up to the top of the clock tower. Unless you want to climb the outside?"

"I don't. But can't we just sit on a bench, or something like that?" He whispered hopefully.

"No way, Roxy-poo." I grinned. "Where would the fun be in that?" I pulled him along inside, and closed the door. Then I started climbing the stairs. Roxas didn't move.

"Come on, Roxy. Don't be so boring!" I whined.

"I'm not boring! I just don't want to break the rules."

"Which means that you're boring."

"Am not." He said furiosuly.

"Are too."

"Fine, I'll break the rules this time." He gave in. "But don't you dare make me do it ever again. Then I will kick you ass." An empty threat, and we both new it.

"Sure, sure. Now come on!" I started climbing the stairs, with a bounce in my steps. He followed slowly. When we got to the top, I seated myself with my legs swinging over the edge. He hesitatingly did the same. I gave him the ice cream. He peeled the paper off and started eating it.

"It's really salty. But sweet at the same time." He said with wonder in his voice.

"Yeah." I grinned and started eating my own ice cream. Suddenly I said: "Hey Roxy. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked, Know-it-all." That made me laugh. Then we sat there eating ice cram, making small-talk. After we were done with the ice cream, we climbed down the stairs again. Then we stood in front of the clock tower.

"I'll see you later, Roxy-poo." Then I pressed a quick peck to his lips, and started walking away.

"What's with you and kissing people." he yelled after me.

"I don't kiss people. I kiss you." I grinned, waved and walked away.

**The end**

**That was the first chapter. The second will be up in a few :)  
**


	2. Roxas PoV

**Here is the second chapter :D  
**

**Disclaimer: It's saddens me to tell you this, but I don't own Kingdom Hearts  
**

**The second time I met him**

I was on my way home from school. I was walking, thinking about a certain someone, with red hair. I had tried talking with Xion about it. A bad idea. She went totally crazy, squealing about me being in love, and stuff like that. And when I told her it wasn't like that, she would just grin and say: "Your secret's safe with me." So annoying... Suddenly a voice said: "Hey Roxy-poo." I stopped up, turned my head and stared at him. This wasn't happening. I wasn't ready to see him yet! I opened my mouth to tell him that, but quickly closed it again. I couldn't tell him that. Then I opened my mouth again, to tell him to go away. But closed it just as quickly as before. Because I didn't want him to go away. What was wrong with me? I almost asked Axel that, but managed to stop myself, before the words slipped out. Tons of questions were flying through my head, and i finally picked one.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded confused. Which I also was.

"Told you I would see you again, didn't I?" He did, but still...

"Well, yeah... But still. Why here?"

"Don't know where you live, so this was the only place I knew you would return to."

"Oh..." I still felt very confused. Suddenly Xion popped up besides me. She smiled and asked: "Who's that?" Like she didn't already know. I had described to her, what Axel looked like.

"Well... He's the guy I ran into on my skateboard." I said anyway.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" She asked sounding oh, so innoncent.

"Promised Roxy-poo that I would see him later. Now is later." He did not just call me that in front of Xion. Please let it go Xion, please just let it go. Luckily for me she did.

"It is indeed. My name is Xion, by the way." She was grinning at him.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" They shook hands. Xion got a mischievous glint in her eyes, and I knew I was screwed.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Axel. I've heard so much about you." She did not just say that. Shit. I blocked out the rest of their conversation, and soon Xion was on her way, skipping. Evil girl. His voice made me look at him, instead of her.

"So... You told her about me." I blushed.

"Yeah. She wanted to know why I was so distracted." Wrong thing to say.

"So... I distract you." I spluttered and started to say, that that wasn't true.

"It's okay." He interrupted. "You distract me as well." I just stared at him for a long time, after he had said that. Then I said: "Oh... I do?" Really hoping I didn't sound too hopeful.

"Of course you do. You are way too cute, for your own good."

"Am not!" Damn it all, I was blushing again.

"Are too." He grinned. "Well, do you want to go get ice cream with me?" That took me by suprise. Why did he want to have ice cream with me of all people? I found myself answering: "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"To the clock tower." He took my arm, and started pulling me along. "Come on, let's go."

"Coming, coming. You can let go of my arm, you know."

"Don't wanna." He answered. I sighed heavily, but decided to let it go. When we arrived at the ice cream parlor, he ordered two seasalt- ice creams.

"Seasalt-ice cream? That sounds disgusting." I said, pulling a face.

"Trust me, it's not." He answered, flashing me a smile.

"Where will we eat it?" I asked.

"Up at the clock tower." He grinned, grabbed my arm and pulled me along towards the clock tower.

"Slow down! I don't have nearly as long legs as you."

"That's just because you're short." He stated, but still slowed down.

"Am not! You're the one who is extremly tall."

"If you say so." He was grinning again. He did that a lot. "And now we're here." He came to a stop and I looked at him. He was watching the tower with those beautiful, acid green eyes. He let go of my arm, and I found myself missing the contact. He then started walking, motioning for me to follow. When I came up beside him he whispered: "We have to be quiet."

"Why?" I whispered back.

"So that no one will notice us, silly." We went inside the clock tower, and walked towards a door, that said _Personal only_.

"That's _Personal only_." I commented.

"I know. I can read." He looked around, and then opened the door.

"Then why are you opening the door?"

"Because this is the only way up to the top of the clock tower. Unless you want to climb the outside?"

"I don't. But can't we just sit on a bench, or something like that?"

"No way, Roxy-poo." He grinned once more. "Where would the fun be in that?" He pulled me along inside, and closed the door. He started climbing the stairs. I didn't follow.

"Come on, Roxy. Don't be so boring!" He whined.

I'm not boring. I just don't want to break the rules."

"Which means that you're boring."

"Am not!" I said furiously.

"Are too."

"Fine, I'll break the rules this time." I gave in. "But don't you dare make me do it ever again. Then I will kick your ass." An empty threat.

"Sure, sure. Now come on!" He started climbing the stairs again, with a bounce in his steps. I followed slowly. When we got to the top of the tower, he seated himself with his legs swinging over the edge. I hesitatingly did the same. He gave me my ice cream, and I peeled of the paper. The taste suprised me.

"It's really salty. But sweet at the same time." I said, wonder filling my voice.

"Yeah." He grinned and started eating his own ice cream. The he suddenly said: "Hey Roxy. Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest."

"Like I asked, Know-it-all." That made him laugh. Then we sat there, eating ice cream, making small-talk. After we were done with the ice cream, we climbed down the stairs again. Then we stood in front of the clock tower.

"I'll see you later, Roxy-poo." He said. Then he pressed a quick peck to my lips, and started walking away.

"What's with you and kissing people?" I yelled after him.

"I don't kiss people. I kiss you." Then he grinned, waved and walked away.

**The end**

**That was it. I might make a sequel to this but I'm not sure. Please leave a review :)  
**


End file.
